Jeff the Killer VS Springtrap
Behold The Horrors. Jeff the Killer vs Springtrap is a what-if death battle written by Big the Cat 10 And TJman461. Springtrap VS Jeff.png Jeff vs Springtrap.png WilliamJeffFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele springtrap vs jeff.jpg Description The deformed serial killer faces the damaged bunny animatronic! Both were horrifically injured in dangerous accidents and left deformed. But they are now out for blood. Who will suffer 100% damage? Interlude Cue: Invader Jim Johnston Boomstick: Horror! It terrifies us, shocks us, and paralyzes our very soul! Unless you're these two, and you're objectively not scary at al-''' Wiz: These two characters were twisted in their first life, but since a violent accident, they've become damaged. Angry. Insatiable. '''Boomstick: Thirsty for human blood! Jeff The Killer, the deranged 12 Year Old Edge Lord's Wet Dream. Wiz: And Springtrap, The Purple Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Jeff the Killer (TJman461) Cue: Jeff the Killer's Orginal Story Theme Song Wiz: Jeff was an average kid who was moving to a new town, normal family, normal kid, and a normal life. '''Boomstick: Buuut on his first day of school waiting for the bus he and his brother Lui had an encounter with a couple bullies who attacked them because... they just moved there? Wiz: Yeah, they tried to take their wallet but Jeff went ballistic and beat up all three of them with relative ease, obviously they get in trouble from this and the police show up at Jeff's house. Boomstick: The police show up at their house and question Jeff and don't know that the teenagers started the fight, Jeff says what happened and they agree to take him in but Lui steps up and says he did it. Now wait a minute! Are you telling me these cops believe that? I thought Gta 5 cops were bad... Wiz: Lui gets sent to Juvy and Jeff feels guilty about this. The next day he had to go to a birthday party and the three teenagers showed up again. They got out guns and Jeff had to fight back. Boomstick: He got that "feeling" again and went berserk. As he was running towards the stairs one of the teenagers smashed an alcohol bottle on him and he got alcohol on himself. They tried to shoot at him but he ran downstairs and they fought in the bathroom. Wiz: Then Jeff got out a towel rack to fight them but then some bleach fell on Jeff and he got covered in bleach. Boomstick: Then the teenagers decided that setting him on fire would work and set him on fire with a lighter. Somehow the bleach set on fire along with the alcohol and Jeff got burned... to death. Wiz: No, he didn't die he just had to go into a hospital bed, and when they took off the bandages he had a white face and his skin felt leathery. His nose was burned off and he had black hair. Also, after the incident the teenager confessed to attacking Jeff and Lui first and Lui was freed from juvy. Boomstick: He then laughed and said he loved his face. The doctor foolishly thought it was just the pain killers. They got home and Jeff did what any normal kid would do after going to the hospital. He carved his mouth so he could only smile, and he cut off his eye lids so he could always keep his eyes open! Wiz: Then his mom figured out that he was psycho and told the father to get his gun. Boomstick: But Jeff wasn't going to let that happen and he murdered his parents. Then he went into Lui's room and stabbed his own brother. The End! Wiz: Wow what an ending, anyway after that he became a serial killer and got the name Jeff the Killer. He went around murdering a bunch of people. But as this was happening he was stalked by someone who went by Jane the Killer, she stalked him for eleven years and went for the kill but Jeff killed her with her own trap. Boomstick: Wow that's pretty clever! Wiz: Yes, Jeff is clever when it comes to his kills he knows how to defend himself and has been avoiding the cops somehow for many years. Boomstick: Wait how? He's so easy to identify! Wiz: He also one time fought Slenderman. Boomstick: Ok he had to have lost against Slenderman. Wiz: Nope he got a tie with him. Boomstick: Holy shit! That's awesome! Wiz: Jeff also knows how to use his surroundings and has to be pretty fast to avoid the cops. He is also crafty and smart because he was able to beat someone who had eleven years of research on him. Boomstick: His main weapon is... a kitchen knife. Seriously, that's it? Wiz: Pretty much, though he does use his surroundings, but the main weapon he uses is his trusty knife. Boomstick: Jeff is crafty but his insanity can be his downfall, it can clutter his mind and make him rush into things but he usually is able to figure something out. His insanity can also help him endure pain. Wiz: He also can never close his eyes which means he may have poor eye sight and he is only a normal human even though he has all these feats. Boomstick: But Jeff is a crafty foe and he won't go down without a big fight! Jeff: Go to sleep! Springtrap (BigtheCat10) Cue: FNAF 3 Menu Screen Theme Wiz: In America there once was a restaurant called Fredbear’s Diner which was famous for it’s two main animatronic mascots Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Boomstick: But one day a kid who was terrified of the animatronics had his head stuffed into Fredbear’s mouth, causing his head to be crushed when the Animatronic shut it‘s mouth this caused the restaurant to be renamed Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in order to prevent the restaurant from receiving any more bad press. Wiz: However, the restaurant’s fortune went from bad to worse as five children were lured into a back room and murdered by a mysterious Purple man called...Purple Guy. Boomstick: Wait this guy has purple skin...what the hell is up with that?! ''' Wiz: The souls of the children would go on to possess the new animatronics that roamed the Pizzeria however Purple Guy would manage to get back into the Pizzeria and destroy the animatronics however this released the children’s souls from the animatronics at which point the souls went to confront the Purple Guy... '''Boomstick: ...After seeing the children’s souls Purple Guy put on the Spring Bonnie suit to hide from them but after that things didn’t go so well for him... Wiz: The Springlock mechanisms that allowed people to wear the animatronic suits malfunctioned causing the suit’s gears to slash and crush Purple Guy killing him. Boomstick: 30 years later the suit had fallen into severe disrepair and Spring Bonnie now known as Springtrap was found and placed in Fazbear’s Fright the Horror Attraction where he would be possessed by the soul of Purple Guy and attempt to kill the attraction’s night guard. The attraction would burn down soon after opening and while Springtrap was never found it was likely that he managed to escape the fire before the attraction burned down. Wiz: As Purple Guy he was strong enough to physically rip apart the main Animatronics despite the fact they had metal endoskeletons and as Springtrap is able to overpower and kill the Night Guard of Fazbear’s Fright. Boomstick: Being a animatronic Springtrap also has a metal endoskeleton which makes it difficult for opponents to completely break him apart. He’s also fast enough to attack and rip apart Foxy before he could react, despite the fact he is incredibly quick, and can move through Fazbear’s Fright fairly quickly. Wiz: Springtrap is incredibly intelligent being able to get away with several murders as Purple Guy and is knowledgable enough to know how to use the Springlock animatronic suits. Boomstick: He is also quite stealthy being able to blend in with his surroundings in order to sneak up on his victims and is known to crawl through vents to get closer to his opponents and surprise them. He is able to control Phantom versions of Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Balloon Boy, Mangle and the Puppet, being able to summon these Phantoms to distract his opponents while he gets closer to them. ''' Wiz: As Purple Guy, was able to kill several children and was never caught by the police and knew enough about the Springlock animatronic suits to be able to put one on and as Springtrap is able to overpower and kill the Night Guard and possibly survived the burning of Fazbear’s Fright. '''Boomstick: But...Springtrap is badly damaged and could be physically destroyed if an opponent is strong enough, he also prefers to sneak up on his opponents rather than outright assaulting them. His control over the Phantom Animatronics is limited and they tend to appear randomly rather then when Springtrap wants them to. Wiz: But with his stealth, intellect and experience Springtrap is one deadly animatronic that you would not want to trifle with! ’Springtrap jumpscares the player’ Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE (BigtheCat10) On a dark night just after midnight Jeff the Killer was walking down a street when he saw a tall building with a large sign above the door displaying the words 'Fazbear's Fright the Horror Attraction'. Jeff knew that there wouldn't be any tourists here at this time of night but he thought that there had to be someone here watching over the attraction that he could kill. Kicking open the door to get in, he heard the sound of footsteps nearing the door, hiding in the corner he saw a night guard rushing towards the door. Night Guard: Who's there?! He glanced around seeing nothing but old animatronic parts. Night Guard: Hmm probably just that creepy animatronic playing up again... The night guard turned and walked through the attraction, Jeff began to follow him slowly, making sure he was not seen or heard, as he moved past an old bunny animatronic it's large eyes turned to look at him from behind. The guard went into his office and sat in his chair, Jeff then snuck into the office and crept up behind the night guard putting his hand over his mouth and stabbing him in the back as the guard muffled. Jeff: Shush Shush...Just go to sleep it will be all over in a second! The night guard's body fell to floor, looking at the office entrance he saw the withered bunnie animatronic known as Springtrap staring at him intently. Jeff: Uhh.. what the hell are you? The animatronic looked down at the night guard's body and punched the wall causing a slight crack to appear. Springtrap then began to move towards Jeff. Jeff: Well if you decide to get in my way.. you big hunk of junk..I'll cut you to ribbons! Jeff grabbed his knife and readied himself for the animatronic the two killers ready to clash. FIGHT! Jeff raised his knife at Springtrap who blocked the attack with his arm, the knife cutting through the worn fabric and hitting the metal limb. Springtrap then brought his other arm round to punch Jeff in the face knocking him back slightly, Jeff then brought his own fist to counter another strike from Springtrap their two punches colliding, Springtrap then kicked Jeff in the knee and punched him in the gut only to be met with a uppercut to the jaw and sent back with a punch to the chest. Jeff swung his knife at Springtrap who dodged his strikes moving towards the desk in the front of the office, grabbing the night guard’s drink cup he swung at it Jeff who cut it in two with his knife the drink spilling on the floor as well on Jeff’s trousers. Jeff swung his arm in a backwards motion slamming him across the face and causing him to fall back onto the table, his head just underneath the whirring fan and leaning on the fan’s wire. Jeff swung his knife towards Springtrap’s Head but the animatronic moved out the way Jeff instead cutting into the fan’s wire and being shocked by electricity. Jeff: Gaah! Springtrap charged at Jeff, punching towards his chest and face with his fist Jeff managed to block the punch towards his face with arm but was too late to stop the second punch, being hit in the chest. Jeff then knees Springtrap in the gut, catching him off guard he then tries to slash Springtrap’s face the strike missing and the knife landing on Springtrap’s shoulder. CLANG! Ignoring Jeff’s latest attack on him Springtrap punches Jeff in the neck before charging into him and ramming in into the office wall, Jeff manages to move his head to dodge Springtrap’s punches at first but the office begins to flash as the alarm sounds due to a ventilation error. Phantom Freddy then appears and jumpscares Jeff who is stunned by him and struck in the face three times by Springtrap whilst trying to kick at the animatronic. The alarm sounding repeatedly as the two continued their struggle. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Jeff managed to break free pushing off the wall and moving back across the office with Springtrap as the two wrestled each other. Phantom Balloon Boy appeared from the side and jumpscared Jeff, allowing Springtrap to get an edge in the struggle and begin to push Jeff back. Jeff stepped on the control pad with his trainer touching the ventilation button unintentionally fixing the error and causing the lights to stop flashing and the alarm to cease. The two began to exchange blows Springtrap punching at Jeff’s face, and side whilst Jeff punches at Springtrap’s face and chest, Jeff then punches Springtrap in the mouth causing of couple of teeth in his jaw to break off and fall to the ground before kicking him back. Stumbling slightly, Springtrap glances at Jeff before turning and moving through the office doorway, Jeff quickly following him. Jeff enters a long corridor with Springtrap nowhere to be seen, Jeff twirled his knife calling out to Springtrap. Jeff: Too scared to face me you piece of scrap metal?! Jeff heard noises above him as he looked towards the ceiling glancing towards the direction of the noise the lights flickered and the noise suddenly stopped, as Jeff looked around to try and find Springtrap he saw an open vent in the corner of mind with a figure in it. Jeff turned round to see Springtrap leap at him from the vent bringing Jeff and himself crashing towards the floor. The two struggled with each other on the floor Jeff attempting to grab his knife but Springtrap flicked it away causing the weapon to skid across the floor. Jeff then kicked Springtrap in the gut twice damaging the mechanism of the animatronic’s endoskeleton, however Springtrap responded by punching Jeff in the face with considerable force causing blood to appear on his mouth which he wiped off with his sleeve grinning at Springtrap. Jeff then struck Springtrap with another punch hitting him in the face and stunning him then reaching over and grabbing his knife and using it to slash Springtrap across the chest. Jeff tried to slash Springtrap’s face again but the animatronic put up his arm in defence Jeff slashing at the withered costume fur and hitting the metal arm with his knife. CLANG! CLANG! Springtrap glanced at his arm and saw that the knife had made several small dents in the metal limb, getting up off the ground he defended against Jeff’s strikes with both of his arms before kneeing him in the face with considerable force causing Jeff to stumble backwards into the wall with blood gushing out of his nose. Jeff: Graah! Jeff got up and raised his knife slashing at Springtrap several times, the animatronic managing to block every strike with his arms as they moved through the hall entering a dimly lit room filled with old arcade machines. Jeff stopped slashing at Springtrap and punched towards him, Springtrap blocking the attack with his arm and attempting to punch Jeff in the gut but the killer stopped the punch with his hand and started kicking and punching Springtrap at a rapid pace before knocking him back with a powerful punch sending Springtrap flying back into an arcade machine against the wall, his head hitting the machines screen and damaging it. CRASH! Jeff charges towards Springtrap and tries to slash him with his knife but Springtrap barely dodges the strikes kicking Jeff in the gut and knocking him back, Springtrap moves towards Jeff and the two begin to exchange physical blows but the lights begin to flicker and Jeff breaks away, the lights continue to flicker as Springtrap walks through the hall turning around he looks around the entire room and sees that Jeff is nowhere to be seen but then feels an arm moving around his neck. Jeff: Gotcha! Jeff tries to stab Springtrap in the head but he moves out of the way being stabbed in the shoulder, Jeff then pulls the knife out of the animatronic’s shoulder and attempts to punch Springtrap again but the animatronic blocks the blow with his elbow managing to grab Jeff and lift him over himself before slamming him into the ground. The alarm sounds again as another ventilation error occurs. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The Killer gets up as Springtrap grabs an arcade machine and swings it towards Jeff who dodges the few swings but sees Phantom Foxy leaping at him which allows Springtrap to hit Jeff with the arcade machine, knocking the wind out of him as he is hit in the chest by the machine and knocked around before being hit by the machine again and knocked towards another corner of the room. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Springtrap attempts to swing the machine towards Jeff again but the Killer kicks him the chest causing him to drop the arcade machine, Springtrap manages to barely block a couple of strikes from Jeff before the two enter another physical struggle Jeff shoving Springtrap into another arcade machine before slamming him into a second one. Springtrap manages to gain the upperhand and pushes Jeff back into another machine before rushing forward to try and finish off his opponent however Jeff manages to hold him off with his strength before stabbing Springtrap in the back and shoving him into a row of arcade machines. CRASH! Several machines fell on top of Springtrap and buried him, Jeff grinned as he knew he had finally put the animatronic down but he saw a mechanial hand poke itself out the pile as Springtrap burst out of the pile with most of his fur torn off of his face, chest and right arm and his endoskelton having several dents in it. Springtrap turned towards Jeff before exiting the room and moving through the corridor at a rapid pace before Jeff ran after him. Jeff: Come back here you coward!! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Jeff and Springtrap ran through the corridors of the attraction, Phantom Chica appeared in front of Jeff surprising him and causing him to trip and fall however he managed to get back up and ran after Springtrap catching up with him in the office. Jeff looked towards Springtrap with his knife ready. Jeff: There's no escape from me animatronic! Springtrap got in a defensive postion and Jeff charged at him slashing him with his knife, Springtrap blocking his strikes with his arms moving back Springtrap grabs a Toy Bonnie mask from a container and throws it towards Jeff who slashes it into with his knife. Springtrap grabs several other animatronic masks and tosses them at Jeff who manages to quickly cut them into pieces with his knife but is caught off guard when Springtrap throws an animatronic arm at him and hit in the face with it an expression of anger forming on his face. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Jeff then kicks at Springtrap who sidesteps the attack Jeff's kick hitting the container and causing the masks to fall out all over the floor. Jeff continues to attack Springtrap attacking him with knife strikes as well as with several punches and kicks which Springtrap manages to defend against whilst chaining in his own physical strikes, the two crushing the various masks underneath their feet as they clashed. Springtrap then moved his fist towards Jeff's face hitting him right on his lips causing him to stagger back. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Bringing his hand to face he feels the blood on his lips, his face beginning to turn red with anger. Jeff: WHY WON'T YOU JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY?!! Jeff then slashed Springtrap across the arm with considerable force before hitting in the mouth and chest and then bringing his fist into the side of Springtrap's head causing a large dent to appear in it. CLANG! Springtrap staggers back but manages to stay on his feet, charging at Jeff the two exchange blows at a rapid pace Jeff punching at Springtrap while also striking at him with his knife, Springtrap however takes the attacks grabbing Toy's Bonnies guitar and swinging it at Jeff hitting him in the face then dodging a slash from Jeff's strike and hitting him in the side. Springtrap then blocks two strikes from the knife with the guitar before swinging it towards Jeff's arm, knocking the knife out of his hand. Jeff tries to tackle Springtrap but the animatronic grabs him by the throat and lifts him up throwing him through the office window and into the corridor they were running through earlier causing the glass to smash. CRASH! Springtrap jumped onto the table and leapt through the window landing beside Jeff who was bleeding from several places on his body standing his grey clothes. Springtrap then lifts Jeff up and opens his mouth placing his jaws around the top of his head. In his past life he had heard about the kid who had had his frontal lobe bitten off by an animatronic in the infamous 'Bite of 87' event and he was about to do the same thing to Jeff. Springtrap then bit down on Jeff's head biting off his frontal lobe causing lots of blood to spew out of Jeff's head as he fell to the floor lifeless. As Springtrap wiped the blood on his mouth off with his arm. He knew that he could stay in this place no longer walking through the corridors, he made his way to the same door Jeff had entered in from earlier and slammed it shut walking along the dimly lit street, leaving Jeff's and the night guard's bodies in the attraction. KO! Results (TJman461) Cue: FNAF 3 Tralier Theme Boomstick: Holy shit that looked like something right out of a horror movie! Wiz: Jeff was faster and a bit smarter but Springtrap had more durability, strength and experience. Boomstick: Wait, he’s a mechanical rabbit how could he have more experience? Wiz: Well Boomstick remember, purple guy‘s soul possessed the animatronic after he got stuck inside it. And if we look at purple guy‘s experience in killing the five kids and killing the night guards over the years we can pretty much confirm that Springtrap has more experience than Jeff. Also Jeff is a human himself and Springtrap is used to killing humans on... Pretty much a daily basis. Boomstick: And sure Jeff has a knife and his fists but that won’t do very much to Springtrap’s pure metal endoskeleton. Wiz: That’s right, Jeff has been shown to have pretty good strength but against metal not so much. Springtrap is also stronger because he can overpower humans and lift heavy arcade machines, while Jeff can get beaten up by normal teenagers. Boomstick: Springtrap also had his phantoms and Jeff can’t close his eyes which really threw him off guard a lot. Wiz: And sure Jeff was able to survive against Slenderman, but it was a very close tie on his part. And again Jeff may be pretty talented but he is still a human and that is what Springtrap is used to killing. Also Jeff can get angry and is not able to think straight in tense situations. Boomstick: Looks like Jeff couldn't keep his head together. Wiz: The winner is Springtrap. How many stars would you rate this battle (Jeff the Killer VS Springtrap)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017